totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Finałowy wyścig po milion dolarów
Zemsta Totalnej Porażki – Odcinek 14 Chris stoi na Porcie Wstydu trzymając walizkę z pieniędzmi. Chris: 'Witajcie! Właśnie nadszedł długo wyczekiwany moment, czyli finał tego sezonu! Ale najpierw przypomnijmy sobie szybko ostatnie wydarzenia. W poprzednim odcinku Orlando, Ashley i Jennifer walczyli ze sobą o miejsce w finale. Ashley i Orlando zmówili się ze sobą w celu wyrzucenia Jennifer. Podczas wyzwania wykorzystali okazję i znaleźli nagranie, na którym podmieniła głosy. Dzięki temu chcieli ją pogrążyć, ale dziewczyna i tak okazała się najgorsza w wyzwaniu, więc to ona już drugi raz straciła szansę na milion dolarów. Na wyspie zostało już tylko dwóch zawodników. Które z nich zwycięży w wielkim finale? Czy będzie to grająca strategicznie Ashley, czy może ambitny indywidualista Orlando? Aby się tego dowiedzieć, koniecznie oglądajcie finał Zemsty... Totalnej... Porażki! Stołówka ''Ashley jadła sobie ze znudzeniem jedzenie Chefa. 'Ashley: '''Na szczęście już ostatni raz muszę to jeść… ''Mruknęła cicho pod nosem. Po chwili obok niej usiadł Orlando. 'Orlando: '''Trochę tu pusto, co nie? '''Ashley: '''No, brawa za spostrzegawczość. '''Orlando: '''Jak zwykle pełno w tobie uprzejmości. ''Ashley posłała chłopakowi groźne spojrzenie. '''Orlando: '''I nawet temu nie zaprzeczasz. A zmieniając nieco temat… Mówiłem, że będziemy razem w finale, pamiętasz? '''Ashley: Cóż, chyba rzeczywiście kiedyś coś o tym wspomniałeś... (pokój zwierzeń)Ashley: A ja w to kompletnie nie uwierzyłam... Sądziłam, że się go wcześniej pozbędę, ale jednak on miał rację. (pokój zwierzeń)Orlando: Już od dawna przeczuwałem, że to Ashley będzie moją przeciwniczką w finale. Reszta po prostu była zbyt słaba. Orlando: Szkoda tylko, że nie masz ze mną żadnych szans, księżniczko. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Ashley: Pff, to TY nie masz żadnych szans. I nie mów tak do mnie. Orlando: Bo co? Może cenisz się wyżej i mam do ciebie mówić „królowo”? Ashley: Możesz zacząć tak do mnie mówić jak już z tobą wygram. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Orlando: 'Czyli na szczęście nigdy. ''Również delikatnie się uśmiechnął. 'Ashley: '''Jeszcze się przekonamy. ''Po kilku minutach do Orlando i Ashley podszedł Chef. 'Chef: '''Koniec jedzenia! Chris kazał wam przekazać, żebyście poszli do Portu Wstydu. W tej chwili! ''Oboje dosyć powoli wstali z miejsc. 'Chef: '''Chyba wyraziłem się jasno, że macie się tam znaleźć TERAZ! ''Gdy Chef na nich krzyknął, finaliści szybko wyszli ze stołówki i skierowali się do portu. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: '''Czas na ostatnie wyzwanie… Jestem już tak blisko wygranej, że muszę zrobić wszystko, by zdobyć te pieniądze! Nie mogę teraz przegrać po tym wszystkim, co musiałam przejść w tym chorym programie! (pokój zwierzeń)'Orlando: 'To chyba oczywiste, że Ashley nie ma ze mną szans. Ale mimo wszystko raczej nie będę dla niej taki okrutny i nie zmiażdżę jej aż tak bardzo podczas zadania. Port Wstydu ''Ashley i Orlando zjawili się już w porcie, gdzie rzeczywiście czekał na nich Chris. 'Chris: '''No, nareszcie jesteście! Pewnie zastanawiacie się, po co was tu zaprosiłem. Wcale nie chodzi o finałowe zadanie, które oczywiście rozpoczniemy, ale dopiero za moment. Przed tym zróbmy sobie małe wspominki. Pamiętacie jeszcze wszystkich dwunastu uczestników, których pokonaliście? ''Chris zaczął wymieniać po kolei wszystkich wyeliminowanych zawodników, a na ekranie jednocześnie pojawiały się momenty z ich eliminacji. 'Chris: '''Susan, Jennifer, Bob, Jake, Jacob, Natalie, Kevin, Alexandra, Andrew, Vanessa, Lucas, Pauline i ponownie Jennifer. Na pewno stęskniliście się za nimi wszystkimi, co nie? '''Ashley: '''Niekoniecznie za wszystkimi… '''Chris: '''Tak czy siak, wszyscy przegrani właśnie do nas płyną! ''Wskazał na statek, który po chwili zatrzymał się przy porcie i zaczęli z niego wychodzić wszyscy wyeliminowani zawodnicy. 'Chris: '''Witajcie ponownie na Wawanakwie! Spodziewaliście się takiej finałowej dwójki? ''Pokazał na Orlando i Ashley. Wiele osób niezbyt cieszyło się na ich widok. '''Pauline: Tak, szczególnie po mojej eliminacji byłam pewna, że to oni zawalczą w finale. Kevin: '''Cóż, nie oszukujmy się. Oboje byli groźnymi rywalami i mieli na to duże szanse. '''Chris: A czy cieszycie się, że któreś z nich może wygrać? Jennifer: Nie! Żadne z nich na to nie zasługuje! Chris: Akurat twoja odpowiedź była raczej oczywista... Nieważne. Chodźcie za mną! Wszyscy zaczęli podążać za Chrisem. Finałowe zadanie Prowadzący zaprowadził finałową dwójkę oraz wyeliminowanych zawodników na pustą przestrzeń wyspy, gdzie zostały ustawione trybuny dla przegranych oraz dosyć duży telewizor, na którym wszyscy będą mogli oglądać postępy finalistów. Przed trybunami była również umieszczona linia startu. Po chwili wszyscy przegrani zajęli już miejsca na trybunach, a na linii startu stali już Ashley i Orlando. Natomiast obok nich znajdowali się Chris oraz Chef. Chris: '''Właśnie tutaj jednocześnie rozpoczniemy i zakończymy finałowe wyzwanie! Jak już możecie się domyślić, będzie to wyścig. Ale nie byle jaki wyścig. Zacznijmy od tego, że w wyzwaniu nie będą walczyć tylko nasi finaliści. Każde z nich otrzyma jedną osobę, która będzie im pomagać oraz jedną, która postara się jak najbardziej utrudnić to zadanie. Na początek wybierzemy szkodników. Więc kto z przegranych chce... '''Jennifer: Ja! Chris: Nawet nie wiesz o kogo mi chodziło... Jennifer: Nieważne komu będę przeszkadzać. Chociaż osobiście wolałabym Ashley. Chris: Cóż, więc masz szczęście, bo pytanie dotyczyło właśnie niej. Jennifer: To świetnie. Zadowolona podeszła do nieco zezłoszczonej Ashley. (pokój zwierzeń)Jennifer: '''Czas na obiecaną zemstę, Ashley! '''Chris: Okej, a kto chce przeszkodzić... Andrew: Ja chcę! Andrew nie czekał na odpowiedź, tylko od razu wstał i podszedł do Orlando. (pokój zwierzeń)Andrew: '''On uważa, że jest najlepszy… To bzdura! Nikt nie jest lepszy ode mnie! '''Chris: Ale się wyrywacie... Skoro te osoby już mamy, czas na pomocników. Finaliści będą już ich sobie sami wybierać. Orlando, ty pierwszy. (pokój zwierzeń)Orlando: Ja nie potrzebuję pomocników. Tym bardziej, że żadne z nich się do tego nie nadaje. Poza tym jeśli ten Andrew myśli, że da radę mi w czymś przeszkodzić, to się grubo myli. Orlando: Wybieram... Pauline. Pauline i Ashley: Co? Serio? Orlando: No co? Odpadła tuż przed finałem, więc mimo wszystko jest dobrą zawodniczką, która może mi się przydać. Pauline: Okej... Pauline podeszła do Orlando. Ashley: Za to ja wybieram Lucasa. Jennifer: No kto by się spodziewał... Ashley: Zamknij się, pasożycie. Jennifer: Słucham?! Chris stanął między dziewczynami, a w międzyczasie dołączył do nich Lucas. Chris: Zachowajcie kłótnie na zadanie. Dzięki temu będzie ciekawiej! A skoro mamy już wybrane dodatkowe osoby, które oczywiście nie dostaną nic z pomagania czy przeszkadzania, czas na kolejną niespodziankę! Chris odsunął się od Ashley i Jennifer, a następnie pstryknął palcami i w tym momencie przyszło czterech stażystów. Każdy z nich trzymał kajdanki. Chris: 'Chyba nie muszę tłumaczyć o co chodzi. Dodatkiem do zadania będzie to, że Ashley zostanie skuta kajdankami z Jennifer i Lucasem, natomiast Orlando z Andrew i Pauline. ''W ten sposób do prawych rąk Ashley i Orlando zostali przykuci ich pomocnicy, natomiast do lewych osoby, które będą im przeszkadzać. Żadne z nich nie wyglądało na zadowolonych tym pomysłem. 'Chris: '''Teraz pora na objaśnienie zasad waszego wyzwania. Tak jak już wspominałem, będzie to wyścig, którego trasa obejmuje dosyć sporą część wyspy. Nie powinniście się zgubić, ponieważ wszędzie będą oznaczenia, gdzie powinniście dalej biec. W międzyczasie dostaniecie do wykonania kilka minizadań nawiązujących do całego sezonu. Tutaj będą mogli wykazać się wasi pomocnicy oraz szkodnicy. Poza tym w trakcie wyścigu możecie także rozglądać się za kluczami, którymi uwolnicie się z kajdanek. Dzięki temu będziecie mogli chociaż częściowo pozbyć się szkodników i ogólnie ułatwić sobie zadanie. Wszystko jasne? ''Wszyscy pokiwali twierdząco głowami. 'Chris '''Bardzo mnie to cieszy. Więc w takim razie… Do biegu, gotowi, start! ''Finaliści i pomocnicy zaczęli biec ciągnąc ze sobą szkodników. Ashley, Lucas i Jennifer Jennifer próbowała jak najbardziej spowolnić Ashley i Lucasa nie ruszając się z miejsca. Sposób działał, ponieważ obydwoje skupiali się na ciągnięciu jej ze sobą, co ich spowalniało. '''Ashley: No rusz się! Jennifer: Nie licz na to. Myślisz, że tak po prostu dam ci wygrać? Ashley: Tak, właśnie tego oczekuję. Jennifer: To miał być sarkazm? Wkurzona Ashley zignorowała Jennifer i powiedziała coś na ucho Lucasowi. Jennifer zaczęła podejrzliwie na nich patrzeć. Lucas się uśmiechnął. Lucas: Okej. Ashley: Więc na trzy. Raz... dwa... trzy! W tym momencie oboje złapali Jennifer za rękę i pociągnęli ją do siebie na tyle mocno, że upadła. Jennifer: Ej, co to ma znaczyć?! Ashley: Teraz powinno być o wiele łatwiej. Lucas: No jasne. Przybili sobie piątkę i zaczęli biec dalej ciągnąc za sobą po ziemi leżącą Jennifer, co było dla nich dużo wygodniejsze niż siłowanie się z nią. Orlando, Pauline i Andrew Tutaj sytuacja była bardzo podobna. Andrew nie chciał ruszać się z miejsca po to, by spowolnić Orlando i Pauline. Orlando: To twoja ostatnia szansa. Albo się teraz ruszysz, albo... Andrew: Albo co? Myślisz, że się ciebie boję? Orlando: Dobra, sam tego chciałeś. Orlando machnął mocno lewą ręką dzięki czemu Andrew od razu stracił równowagę i upadł. Orlando: No, możemy biec dalej. Orlando i Pauline pobiegli ciągnąc Andrew po ziemi tak jak w przypadku Jennifer. Pauline: 'A co jeśli coś mu się stanie po drodze? '''Orlando: '''Martwisz się o niego? '''Pauline: '''W sumie… racja. Mam go gdzieś. (pokój zwierzeń)'Pauline: 'Szczerze mówiąc temu zakłamanemu arogantowi przydałoby się trochę bólu. Plaża ''Po przeciągnięciu szkodników przez kawałek błotnistych terenów, wszyscy trafili na plażę. Przed nimi rozłożone były dwa stosy różnych części do złożenia. W tym samym momencie przyleciał do nich Chris na swoim plecaku odrzutowym. '''Chris: Oto wasz pierwszy przystanek! Waszym zadaniem jest złożenie z tych części pojazdu, który następnie musicie w całości przetransportować na drugi koniec plaży. W takich samych pojazdach ścigaliście się w pierwszym odcinku, więc warto sobie przypomnieć jak one wyglądały. Powodzenia! Chris odleciał. W międzyczasie brudni i poobijani Jennifer i Andrew podnieśli się z ziemi. Andrew: 'To nie było fajne! '''Orlando: '''Sam się o to prosiłeś. A teraz nawet nie próbuj nam przeszkadzać, bo i tak ci to nie wyjdzie. '''Andrew: '''Pff, najpierw pokaż, że w ogóle potrafisz coś z tego ułożyć. '''Orlando: '''A żebyś wiedział, że potrafię. ''Po chwili Orlando i Pauline zaczęli przeglądać części do złożenia pojazdu. 'Pauline: '''Eh, nie znam się na tym za bardzo… '''Orlando: '''Spoko, Ashley i Lucas też pewnie nie mają zbyt dużego pojęcia jak to złożyć. Za to ja co nieco wiem. ''Tymczasem Ashley i Lucas również przeglądali części do złożenia. W pewnym momencie Jennifer kopnęła mały stos części, które ułożyła obok siebie Ashley. 'Jennifer: '''Ups… ''Ashley posłała mordercze spojrzenie do Jennifer, która uśmiechała się do niej złośliwie. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: '''Przeczuwam, że ten finał może się źle skończyć dla Jennifer, jeśli ona będzie mnie tak przez cały czas wkurzać… ''Gdy zawodnicy męczyli się z ułożeniem pojazdu, reszta osób oglądała ich postępy na telewizorze. 'Chris: '''Jak myślicie, kto poradzi sobie lepiej? '''Natalie: '''Według mnie Orlando. Zwłaszcza przy tym zadaniu. Nie wierzę, że Ashley będzie szybsza przy składaniu pojazdu. '''Jacob: '''Też tak uważam… '''Chris: '''Wy dwoje to chyba w ogóle liczycie na to, że Ashley przegra, co nie? W końcu to przez nią odpadliście. '''Natalie: '''Tak, ona nie może tego wygrać! '''Jake: '''Właśnie! Ja też przez nią odpadłem, a nawet nie byłem z nią w drużynie! '''Jacob: '''Za to ja osobiście nie kibicuję żadnemu z finalistów. '''Chris: '''Cóż, oboje nie są raczej zbyt lubiani. Ale mimo wszystko znaleźli się w finale. I chyba musicie przyznać, że nie licząc Jennifer to oni najbardziej o to walczyli. I opłaciło im się to. '''Natalie: '''Może trochę racji w tym jest… Starali się dzięki czemu mogli sobie zasłużyć na ten finał. Co nie zmienia faktu, że wołałabym Ashley siedzącą razem z nami w loży przegranych. '''Chris: '''Niestety możesz sobie o tym tylko pomarzyć. '''Natalie: '''Tak, wiem… ''Po jakimś czasie Orlando i Pauline jako pierwsi skończyli składanie pojazdu. '''Orlando: Dobra, skończone. Teraz musimy to przepchać na drugi koniec plaży, bo inaczej chyba tego nie zrobimy. Pauline: Oby to się tylko nie rozpadło po drodze... Oboje zaczęli pchać pojazd do przodu, ale już na początku mieli trudności, bo Andrew nie ruszał się z miejsca. Orlando groźnie się na niego spojrzał. Andrew: Ostrzegam, że tym razem powalenie mnie na ziemię nie będzie działało na długo. Orlando: I tak nie jesteś teraz wielką przeszkodą. Zwłaszcza, że tamci jeszcze nie skończyli. Gdy Orlando się odwrócił, Andrew podniósł dosyć sporą gałąź i rzucił nią trafiając w pojazd, z którego przez to odleciało kilka części. Andrew: 'Chyba musicie zrobić postój… Jakoś niedokładnie to poskładaliście. ''Zezłoszczony Orlando pozbierał szybko części i po chwili wszystko było już ponownie na swoim miejscu. 'Orlando: '''Liczę na to, że zaraz znajdziemy klucz od tych kajdanek, bo mam już go dosyć… '''Andrew: '''Słyszałem to! '''Orlando: '''I bardzo dobrze, że słyszałeś! ''Tymczasem Ashley i Lucasowi po paru trudnościach z Jennifer również udało się już złożyć pojazd. '''Ashley: Okej, gotowe. (pokój zwierzeń)Ashley: '''Posiadanie starszego brata interesującego się samochodami jednak na coś się przydało. '''Ashley: '''Mam nadzieję, że zaraz coś zatrzyma Orlando, żebyśmy mogli go jakoś dogonić. '''Lucas: Chyba musimy tak jak oni przepchać ten pojazd... Ashley: Tak, innego wyjścia raczej nie mamy... Zaczęli pchać pojazd do przodu. Prawie od razu Jennifer lekko go kopnęła, przez co odpadło jedno koło. Jennifer: Oj, coś wam odpadło. Wkurzona Ashley przymocowała koło z powrotem i razem z Lucasem ruszyła dalej. (pokój zwierzeń)Jennifer: Nie sądziłam, że uprzykrzanie zadania Ashley może być aż tak zabawne! Jestem wręcz stworzona do tej roli! Nieco później Orlando i Pauline znaleźli się już na drugim końcu plaży i pobiegli dalej oczywiście ciągnąc Andrew za sobą. Natomiast Ashley i Lucasowi zostało jeszcze prawie połowa drogi do przejścia. Jennifer: 'Co za pech, przegrywasz z nim. Może najlepiej już zrezygnuj, bo tylko się skompromitujesz. ''Ashley przewróciła oczami. 'Ashley: '''Zaczynasz się robić nudna, więc najlepiej będzie, jeśli się w końcu uciszysz. '''Jennifer: '''Ale wiem, że mimo wszystko wkurza cię to. '''Ashley: '''I jednocześnie motywuje do tego, żeby wygrać, więc w sumie powinnam ci potem podziękować. ''Uśmiechnęła się do niej cwaniacko. Jennifer po tym komentarzu umilkła do czasu aż Lucas i Ashley również znaleźli się na końcu plaży. 'Jennifer: '''Moje gratulacje, tamci już pewnie… ''Nie zdążyła dokończyć zdania, ponieważ Ashley i Lucas zaczęli biec dalej pociągając ją gwałtowanie ze sobą. Las Orlando, Pauline i Andrew zatrzymali się przed dwoma stołami ustawionymi dosyć daleko od siebie, na których były rozłożone statuetki z podobiznami uczestników. Podeszli do jednego ze stołów. Orlando wziął leżącą na stole kartkę i przeczytał ją. 'Orlando: '''Więc to jest nasze kolejne zadanie. Musimy ułożyć totem z tych statuetek zachowując kolejność odpadania uczestników od pierwszego do ostatniego. '''Pauline: '''To już wiadomo, dlaczego są dwie statuetki z Jennifer. '''Orlando: '''W takim razie zaczynamy… ''Nieco później zjawili się też Ashley, Lucas i Jennifer, którzy od razu podeszli do drugiego stołu i przeczytali kartkę z wyjaśnieniem zadania. 'Ashley: '''To jest nasza szansa na wyprzedzenie ich. Myślę, że my lepiej znamy tę kolejność. '''Jennifer: '''Trochę bez sensu jest to, że możecie tak po prostu od siebie ściągać… '''Ashley: '''Zacznijmy od tego, że nie widać stąd zbyt dobrze tego, co oni tam robą, ale i tak Chris pewnie wymyślił coś, żeby nam w tym przeszkodzić. Zresztą ja nie potrzebuję takiej „pomocy”. '''Jennifer: '''Za to ja chętnie pomogę im. ''Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. 'Ashley: '''Spróbuj tylko, a wypcham ci usta kamieniami. '''Jennifer: '''Już się boję… ''Ponieważ Orlando i Pauline mieli pewne kłopoty z ułożeniem totemu, Ashley i Lucas zdążyli się z nimi zrównać. Jennifer i Andrew tymczasem utrudniali im zadanie wyrzucając gdzieś statuetki lub burząc to, co już zostało zbudowane. 'Orlando: '''Okej… Po Jacobie odpadł Kevin czy Natalie? '''Pauline: '''Sama już zbyt dobrze nie pamiętam… Ale chyba najpierw była Natalie, potem Kevin. ''Andrew wziął statuetkę ze swoją podobizną. 'Andrew: '''Ja powinienem być na samej górze. '''Pauline: '''Oj, jaka szkoda, że nie będziesz. '''Orlando: '''Niestety jesteś zbyt wielkim frajerem, żeby zająć tak wysokie miejsce. '''Andrew: '''Pff… Skoro nie będę na górze, to nie będę nigdzie. ''Rzucił statuetkę gdzieś za siebie. 'Orlando: '''Pogięło cię?! ''Orlando i Pauline poszli po statuetkę ciągnąc za sobą Andrew. W momencie, gdy Orlando podniósł statuetkę, coś zaświeciło w niewielkiej jaskini. 'Orlando: '''A to co? ''Podeszli do jaskini. Okazało się, że leżały tam dwa klucze. 'Orlando: '''Nareszcie! ''Wziął jeden z kluczy i szybko rozpiął kajdanki łączące go z Andrew. 'Orlando: '''Co za ironia, że to dzięki tobie znaleźliśmy klucz. '''Andrew: '''Nawet nie myśl, że teraz przestanę ci przeszkadzać. Wręcz przeciwnie. '''Orlando: '''Proszę bardzo, próbuj sobie. ''W międzyczasie Lucas spojrzał na to, co robią Orlando i reszta i zauważył, że pozbyli się jednych kajdanek. 'Lucas: '''Ashley, spójrz! Chyba znaleźli klucz od kajdanek! ''Ashley odwróciła się w stronę przeciwników. '' '''Ashley: '''Może tam jest też klucz dla nas. Musimy to sprawdzić. ''Pobiegli w to samo miejsce. W tym samym momencie Orlando próbował rozpiąć drugie kajdanki, ale nie udało mu się to. 'Orlando: '''Ten sam nie pasuje. Ale jest jeszcze ten drugi. ''Wziął drugi klucz, który jak się okazało również nie pasował. Wtedy też przybiegli Ashley, Lucas i Jennifer. Ashley niemal od razu wyrwała klucz z ręki Orlando. 'Orlando: '''Może najpierw byś poprosiła? ''Ashley zignorowała jego komentarz i rozpięła kajdanki łączące ją z Jennifer. 'Ashley: '''No, w końcu pozbyliśmy się pasożyta. '''Jennifer: '''Przestań mnie tak nazywać! '''Ashley: '''Niby dlaczego? Taką właśnie dzisiaj masz rolę. ''Ashley spróbowała jednocześnie rozpiąć drugie kajdanki, ale nie udało jej się. 'Orlando: '''Klucze pasują tylko do jednych kajdanek. Ale jeśli chcesz stracić jeszcze trochę czasu, to sprawdź mój klucz. My tymczasem idziemy kontynuować nasze zadanie. ''Podał jej klucz i pobiegł razem z Pauline do ich totemu. Ashley mimo wszystko spróbowała rozpiąć kajdanki, a gdy nie udało jej się to, wyrzuciła gdzieś obydwa klucze. 'Ashley: '''Dobra, my też wracamy do zadania. ''Ashley i Lucas wrócili do układania totemu zostawiając Jennifer i Andrew samych. 'Andrew: '''Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja się cieszę, że nie mam już tych kajdanek. Przynajmniej oni nie będą mnie już ciągać po ziemi. '''Jennifer: '''Tak, to jest akurat duży plus. No i teraz mamy w sumie większą swobodę w przeszkadzaniu im. Chyba że nas jakoś zgubią, ale postaram się, żeby tak nie było. '''Andrew: '''Wiesz co? To my powinniśmy być w finale. Staraliśmy się bardziej niż oni. '''Jennifer: '''Cóż… Ja rzeczywiście starałam się bardziej, ale ty… '''Andrew: '''Co ja? '''Jennifer: '''Odpadłeś tylko i wyłącznie z własnej winy. Zrobiłeś z siebie wtedy totalnego frajera. Ale nie mam ochoty teraz o tym rozmawiać. Może innym razem. ''Poszła w stronę Ashley i Lucasa zostawiając zdziwionego Andrew, który po chwili skierował się do Orlando i Pauline. (pokój zwierzeń)'Andrew: '''To było trochę dziwne… Czy ona na serio tak sądzi? Będę musiał to jak najszybciej wyjaśnić! ''Po jakimś czasie Orlando i Pauline jako pierwsi skończyli budowanie totemu. Wtedy zjawił się Chef. 'Chef: '''Co my tu mamy… ''Przyjrzał się totemowi, a następnie spojrzał na kartkę, którą trzymał w rękach. 'Chef: 'Źle! 'Orlando: '''Czyli że nie możemy iść dalej? '''Chef: '''Nie! ''Orlando westchnął. W tym czasie Ashley i Lucas również skończyli, więc Chef podszedł do nich, by sprawdzić ich totem. 'Chef: '''Cóż… U was o dziwo wszystko jest dobrze, więc wy już możecie kontynuować wyścig. '''Ashley i Lucas: '''Tak! ''Przybili sobie piątkę i pobiegli dalej. Niezadowolona Jennifer poszła za nimi. W międzyczasie Orlando zaczął się przyglądać totemowi konkurentów dopóki nie zasłonił go Chef. Wtedy chłopak szybko odwrócił wzrok i wrócił do poprawiania swojego totemu. 'Orlando: '''Eh, nie wiem, co dokładnie powinniśmy poprawić. '''Pauline: '''Czekaj… ''Spojrzała się na sam dół totemu. 'Pauline: '''Chyba popełniliśmy błąd już na samym początku. Ustawiliśmy Jennifer jako trzecią, a ona odpadła chyba jako druga. '''Orlando: '''No tak, możesz mieć rację… ''Szybko zamienili miejscami statuetki Jennifer i Boba. 'Orlando: '''No, teraz powinno być już dobrze! ''Chef podszedł do nich i ponownie sprawdził ich totem. 'Chef: '''Okej, możecie iść dalej. '''Orlando: 'Świetnie! Orlando i Pauline pobiegli dalej. Tuż za nimi zaczął biec Andrew. Ashley, Lucas i Jennifer Ashley i Lucas biegli przez las, gdy nagle na Ashley rzuciła się Jennifer chcąc ją zatrzymać i przy okazji przewrócić. 'Ashley: '''Co ty robisz?! Puszczaj mnie idiotko! '''Jennifer: '''Chyba nie myślałaś, że jak pozbędziesz się kajdanek, to pozbędziesz się też mnie? '''Ashley: '''Nie, ale nie ukrywam, że miałam taką nadzieję. '''Jennifer: '''W takim razie trochę się zawiedziesz. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'I tak się jej pozbędę. Nie mogę przegrać przez jakąś psycholkę! ''Po chwili Ashley zrzuciła z siebie Jennifer i szybko pobiegła dalej z Lucasem. 'Lucas: '''Może udałoby nam się ją zgubić, gdyby nie te wszystkie oznaczenia, w którą stronę mamy się kierować… '''Ashley: '''Właśnie… ''Przez moment biegli jeszcze w spokoju. Jednak po chwili Jennifer ich dogoniła i tam razem zaczęła rzucać w nich małymi kamieniami zebranymi po drodze. Ashley i Lucas zatrzymali się przy bardzo dużym drzewie. Wkurzona dziewczyna odwróciła się i w ramach zemsty wzięła dosyć grubą gałąź i rzuciła nią w Jennifer. 'Ashley: '''Znajdź sobie lepszy sposób na przeszkadzanie! ''Jennifer rzuciła gałąź z powrotem do Ashley i Lucasa, którzy zrobili unik. Gałąź trafiła w drzewo, z którego nagle wypadły dwa klucze. (pokój zwierzeń)'Lucas: '''Okej, to jest już trochę dziwne, że znaleźliśmy klucze w takich dziwnych miejscach, których sami tak po prostu byśmy nie sprawdzili… ''Ashley podniosła klucze. 'Ashley: '''Heh, dzięki, pasożycie. ''Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie do Jennifer. Następnie spróbowała rozpiąć kajdanki, ale nie udało jej się, więc rzuciła za siebie zły klucz i sprawdziła drugi, który już pasował. 'Ashley: '''No, tak będzie o wiele lepiej. ''Zadowoleni Ashley i Lucas pobiegli dalej, a za nimi nadal podążała wkurzona Jennifer. Orlando, Pauline i Andrew Orlando i Pauline biegli tuż za Ashley, Lucasem i Jennifer. Nagle obok nich zjawił się Andrew, który zaczął ich popychać dzięki czemu ich spowalniał. 'Pauline: '''Ogarnij się idioto! '''Orlando: '''I tak nie uda ci się nas zatrzymać! '''Andrew: '''Ale tak czy siak możecie przeze mnie przegrać, co mnie bardzo cieszy. '''Orlando: '''Za to mnie ucieszy coś innego… ''Orlando odepchnął Andrew, który przez to zderzył się z drzewem i został dosyć daleko w tyle. Po chwili oboje natknęli się na klucz, który nieco wcześniej wyrzuciła Ashley. Chłopak podniósł go z ziemi. 'Orlando: '''Co tutaj robi ten klucz? '''Pauline: '''Może oni go wcześniej mieli… '''Orlando: '''Może… Nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić, czy będzie pasować do naszych kajdanek. ''Orlando spróbował rozpiąć kajdanki. Okazało się, że klucz pasuje, więc w ten sposób wszyscy już pozbyli się kajdanek. 'Orlando: '''Super, teraz zwycięstwo będzie jeszcze łatwiejsze. ''Zaczął biec dalej. Tuż za nim pobiegła Pauline, a jeszcze dalej biegł zdenerwowany Andrew. Trybuny z przegranymi Jakiś czas później minęło jeszcze kilka małych wyzwań nawiązujących do sezonu i finaliści powoli zbliżali się już do końca wyścigu. '''Chris: Większość wyścigu już za nami, a Orlando i Ashley prawie cały czas idą łeb w łeb. Najwidoczniej zwycięzcę wyłonimy dopiero w ostatniej chwili. I dobrze! Dzięki temu będzie więcej emocji! A skoro mamy jeszcze trochę czasu, może macie ochotę wyżalić się na przykład na temat waszej eliminacji? Cieszę się, że Pauline tutaj nie ma, bo pewnie nadal chce mnie zabić za wyrzucenie jej... Alexandra: Mam wrażenie, że to pytanie jest przeznaczone specjalnie dla mnie, bo mogłabym sporo powiedzieć na ten temat… Chris: '''Więc co takiego nam powiesz? '''Alexandra: '''Jak to co? Odpadłam, bo ta kretynka podmieniła głosy! '''Vanessa: Oj, wyczuwam w tobie wiele złości. A zawsze byłaś taka spokojna i opanowana… Alexandra: Nie ma co się dziwić. Gdyby nie Jennifer i Andrew, to mogłabym zajść o wiele dalej. Chris: Co do złości z powodu eliminacji... Vanesso, już się uspokoiłaś po przygodzie w Japonii? Vanessa: Eee... Tak, jak widać... Chris: To świetnie, bo w sumie wolałbym unikać kolejnych wybuchów złości. A co słychać u naszych dwóch największych frajerów? Spojrzał się na Susan i Boba. Chris: Ciekawe czy ktoś jeszcze pamięta, że byliście uczestnikami... Bob: Przecież nie odpadłem na samym początku... A zresztą, i tak nie chciało mi się w tym uczestniczyć. Susan: Ja się cieszę, że nie musiałam już dłużej narażać swojego życia na niebezpieczeństwo. To było jedno z najgorszych doświadczeń w moim życiu! Nadal się trzęsę jak to wspominam! Chris: Zapewne większość osób nie będzie zbyt dobrze pamiętać tego programu. I o to właśnie mi chodziło! Tor przeszkód Ostatnią konkurencją był tor przeszkód nawiązujący częściowo do jednego z wcześniejszych zadań. W pewnym momencie wszyscy zatrzymali się przed dwoma kładkami ustawionymi nad przepaścią. Ashley: Mamy przez to przejść? To jest w ogóle możliwe? Orlando: Cóż, innego wyjścia nie ma. Orlando ostrożnie wszedł na jedną z kładek. Andrew chciał pójść tuż za nim, ale Pauline go powstrzymała. Pauline: Nie, ty nie będziesz iść za nim, tylko ja. Pauline odepchnęła Andrew i weszła na kładkę. Zdenerwowany chłopak chwilę później poszedł za nią. Tymczasem Ashley odwróciła się do Lucasa. Ashley: (szeptem) U nas musi być tak samo. Nie pozwól, żeby Jennifer szła za mną, bo będzie chciała mnie zepchnąć. Lucas: (szeptem) Spoko, ja pójdę tuż za tobą. Ashley: Okej. Ashley weszła na drugą kładkę, a za nią poszedł Lucas. Jennifer zaczęła się z nim przepychać. Jennifer: To jest idealna okazja do tego, żeby zrzucić ją w przepaść, więc zejdź mi z drogi! Lucas: Możesz sobie pomarzyć! Odepchnął ją i poszedł dalej. Wkurzona Jennifer zaczęła iść za nim. Jennifer: Więc w takim razie najpierw pozbędę się ciebie… W tym czasie Andrew próbował zepchnąć Pauline z kładki, ale kiepsko mu to szło, bo ona ciągle się przed tym skutecznie broniła. Pauline: Daj mi w końcu spokój! Andrew: Nie mogę tak po prostu pozwolić, żebyście spokojnie sobie szli. Poza tym sama się tu wepchałaś, więc muszę cię teraz stąd zrzucić. Pauline: Uważaj, bo zaraz to ja ciebie stąd zepchnę. Andrew: Spróbuj tylko. Pauline: Spoko, z wielką chęcią. Odwróciła się do niego i mocno go popchnęła. Andrew od razu stracił równowagę. Jednak tuż przed upadkiem złapał się Pauline przez co pociągnął ją ze sobą prosto do wody. Orlando ze spokojem zerknął na to co się stało. Orlando: Cóż, teraz powinno mi iść o wiele łatwiej. Nawet bez pomocnika. I jak gdyby nigdy nic szedł sobie dalej. Tymczasem na drugiej kładce była bardzo podobna sytuacja, ponieważ Jennifer ciągle przepychała się z Lucasem. Lucas: 'Czy ty zawsze musisz być taka uparta? '''Jennifer: '''Tak, muszę! Coś ci nie pasuje? '''Lucas: '''Tak, ty! '''Jennifer: '''I wzajemnie! ''Przez ich kłótnię Ashley zdążyła w spokoju się od nich oddalić. Jennifer i Lucas jeszcze trochę się przepychali, gdy w pewnym momencie oboje stracili równowagę i również spadli do wody. Po chwili Orlando i Ashley znaleźli się już po drugiej stronie przepaści. 'Ashley: '''Więc zostaliśmy sami… '''Orlando: '''Tak, na dodatek znajdujemy się już blisko mety. '''Ashley: '''Racja… ''Spojrzeli na siebie i niemal w tym samym momencie jak najszybciej zaczęli biec dalej. Droga do mety była już w miarę prosta. Jedynymi przeszkodami były poprzewracane drzewa oraz głazy, przez które musieli przeskakiwać. Co chwilę wzajemnie się wyprzedzali i nie można było stwierdzić, kto jest na prowadzeniu. 'Orlando: '''Wybacz, ale ten milion już jest mój! '''Ashley: '''Nic z tego! To ja go zdobędę! ''Nagle po bokach ich trasy zaczęły się małe wybuchy spowodowane przez Chrisa, które ich trochę dekoncentrowały i na dodatek tworzyły dym, przez który mieli ograniczoną widoczność. Chris, Chef oraz cała reszta wyeliminowanych uczestników (wliczając też Andrew, Jennifer, Pauline i Lucasa) z lekką niecierpliwością czekali przy mecie na to, kto wygra. Po chwili nastąpił kolejny, nieco większy wybuch. Ashley przez niego nieco zwolniła, co spowodowało, że Orlando wysunął się na prowadzenie. Gdy to zauważył, odwrócił się do niej i pomachał jej. 'Orlando: '''Do zobaczenia na mecie! ''Ashley była wyraźnie zdenerwowana tym, że została w tyle. Orlando był już pewny swojej wygranej, gdy nagle potknął się o kłodę i upadł na ziemię. Dziewczyna wykorzystała okazję szybko go wyprzedzając i po chwili jako pierwsza ukończyła wyścig. '' '''Ashley: '''Tak!!! ''Orlando przybiegł tuż za nią. Uczestnicy z wyjątkiem paru osób zaczęli wiwatować. Szczególnie niezadowolona była oczywiście Jennifer. 'Chris: '''Mamy zwyciężczynię! Ashley wygrywa Zemstę Totalnej Porażki! '''Ashley: '''Ha! Od początku mówiłam, że to wygram! '''Orlando: '''Eh… Moje gratulacje… ''Ashley uśmiechnęła się dumnie. 'Ashley: '''Dzięki. ''Chris wręczył jej walizkę z pieniędzmi, którą dziewczyna od razu przytuliła z radości. 'Chris: '''Proszę bardzo, oto twoja nagroda! '''Ashley: '''Długo czekałam na ten moment! ''Niektórzy uczestnicy zgromadzili się wokół Ashley, by jej pogratulować. Tymczasem Chris oddalił się od nich i odwrócił się do kamery. 'Chris: '''I na tym kończymy kolejny sezon. Orlando był blisko, ale jednak w ostatniej chwili przegrał z Ashley, która od początku ostro walczyła o swoje. I opłaciło jej się to, nawet jeśli zdobyła przez to paru wrogów. A wy tymczasem szykujcie się na kolejny sezon z kolejnymi nowymi twarzami! Gdzie się pojawimy? Kto wśród znanej nam już czternastki dostanie kolejną szansę na wygraną? Tego dowiecie się już niebawem! Żegna was Chris McLean, a to była Zemsta… Totalnej… Porażki! Alternatywne zakończenie ''Alternatywna wersja nie różni się bardzo od tej oryginalnej. W momencie ostatniego wybuchu tuż przed metą to Orlando spowolnił, a Ashley go wyprzedziła. Pewna swojej wygranej odwróciła się do niego i pomachała mu. 'Ashley: '''Spotkamy się jak już to wygram! ''Jednakże nagle potknęła się i wywróciła. Dzięki temu Orlando jako pierwszy znalazł się na mecie. 'Chris: '''Mamy zwycięzcę! Orlando wygrywa Zemstę Totalnej Porażki! '''Orlando: '''Ha! Od początku mówiłem, że nikt nie ma ze mną szans! ''Ashley przybiegła tuż za nim. 'Ashley: '''Nie!!! Było już tak blisko! ''Chris wręczył chłopakowi walizkę z pieniędzmi. 'Chris: '''Proszę bardzo, oto twoja nagroda! '''Orlando: '''Nareszcie! Długo na to czekałem! ''To są główne różnice w tej wersji, reszta jest już prawie identyczna. Bonusowy klip (Nagranie Ashley) Ashley pojawiła się w pewnym centrum handlowym. '''Ashley: Heej, nazywam się Ashley. Przesłała całusa w stronę kamery. Ashley: Dlaczego powinnam wystąpić w Totalnej Porażce? Odpowiedź jest prosta. Dzięki mnie to show będzie o wiele ciekawsze. Ta banda frajerów, która będzie ze mną rywalizować, nawet nie pomyśli o tym, jak wielką konkurencją dla nich będę i jak szybko będę pozbywać się jednej osobie po drugiej… Uśmiechnęła się dumnie. Ashley: Ale mniejsza z tym. Jestem stworzona do występowania w telewizji oraz do zostania wielką gwiazdą. Mam nadzieję, że występ w tym programie nie tylko da mi pieniądze, ale także sławę, bo tego właśnie najbardziej oczekuję. To ja tam będę najpopularniejsza, najładniejsza i najbardziej przebojowa. Ludzie będą mnie kochać albo nienawidzić. I tak ma właśnie być! Kategoria:Zemsta Totalnej Porażki